Captain America (Avengeance 2)
This article, Captain America (Avengeance 2), is property of Derek Metaltron. Please do not edit this article unless given permission to do so. Captain America is a playable character in Avengeance 2 and is a hero character in the Prime and Venom Universes and the main villain of the HYDRA Universe, as well as a secondary villain in the SWORD Universe. He is classified as a Gadget User. Captain America has two premier skins which can be unlocked, Bucky Cap and Patriot. History Captain America is considered the First Avenger. Captain America, real name Steve Rogers, was a recipient of the "Super-Soldier Serum" that made him into a stronger, faster soldier and one of the allies greatest heroes during WW2. His patriotic heart as well as his unparalleled sense of justice makes him one of the most respected superheroes today. Frozen in time and restored in the present day, Steve is a long-time leader of the Avengers, a superhero team dedicated to protecting the world from harm. Following the attack on New York by Loki and the rise of Iron Man's Regime, Steve elected to work undercover through the Insurgency, a organization of heroes and surviving villains unwilling to accept the authority of the Regime. With assistance from heroes from a parallel universe Rogers was able to unsettle the Regime and became the new Director of SHIELD. Events of Avengeance 2 Character Description Prime Universe "What happened to us before, it's over. We have to repair what's left." Still attempting to restore SHIELD following the destruction of Stark's Regime, Steve Rogers is struggling to balance his current role as Director of SHIELD and his past as an Avenger. When foes old and new threaten the peace Captain America must fight for justice once more, but doing so might mean alliances with those Rogers distrusts and fears. HYDRA Universe "Tear off one head, two more will take its place."" In the destruction of New York Steve Rogers recognized a new authority and means to enforce the stability of America for all. Reborn as Captain HYDRA, Rogers enforces a regime of supremacy and power across the nation, doing what the great and tragically late Red Skull could never accomplish. The pitiful resistance is minimal, but disorder must be crushed... Hail HYDRA. Symbiotic Universe "We're taking this city back from the darkness." When Peter Parker became Venom once more and unleashed a symbiotic wave of destruction across New York and beyond, Captain America fought to rally the remaining Avengers to battle their former friend. Battered and bruised yet one of the few capable of resisting the will of the symbiotes, Rogers finds unlikely solace in both rising heroes and former monsters. SWORD Universe "Captain Rogers to Colonel Marvel: We have Stark." Trusted with helping with the security of a Pre-Cog safe world under Colonel Marvel, Steve Rogers leads the official channels of the Avengers against the dangers of the future by any means possible. Pursuing friends and allies long past is regrettable, but Captain Rogers knows the alternatives to allowing unchecked risk of destruction again is far worse. Bucky Cap (Premier Skin) Patriot (Premier Skin) Gameplay Character Trait Super Move Quotes Character Endings Prime Universe HYDRA Universe Symbiotic Universe SWORD Universe Bucky Cap Patriot Gear System Shaders/Premier Skins Trivia